No questions
by Mareo and Anime
Summary: Just a oneshot anthro story I've been working on. I don't think it's like any other anthro stories, but that's up to you.


No questions…

Heya! Just a one shot out of pure boredom for you. My first Anthro fic for you as well! See if you can guess what the anthro is!

* * *

"…I can hear you, you know…" The voice said from the dark rafters of the barn. "My ears _are_ sharper than the average Growlithe's…" 

"Give me a chance to get in here." Karen laughed, stepping into the barn over the straw-covered floor. "You say that each time, you know."

"Yes, call it habit…" He said, turning a page of his book. He smiled gently to himself, not taking his steely eyes off the sentence he was reading. "I smell you have brought me sustenance…"

"Huh? Oh yeah…" She remembered, un-hooking the wicker basket from her arm, kneeling down and placing it on the floor. She smirked as a long, spade-tipped tail casually swept down from the rafter and lifted the lid of one end of the basket.

"Ah… Pinkenberry pie… my favourite." He said, jumping / floating down from the rafter. Karen, unlike most people, didn't shy away when his wing-tip brushed against her arm when he reached into the basket. He sat opposite her, cross-legged, the pie just in front of him. "Thank you." He added, placing his book aside, folding over a corner to reserve his page.

"You're welcome. I baked it for a reason." Karen said, taking a knife out of the basket as well. However, there was no need for that. The claws on his right hand sliced the pie as easily as- well, slicing a pie. He scooped up a piece and held it out to her, raising an eyebrow. She smiled and nodded, bringing out a plate from the basket as well.

"What reason?" He asked, slicing the piece into smaller pieces by flicking his fore-finger. He skewered a tiny piece on his claw, brought it up to his square jawed mouth and popped it in, swallowing it in one go.

"D'you know what day it is?" She asked, cutting up her pie with her fork and eating it piece by piece. He frowned lightly, eating another section of pie.

"Wednesday?" She giggled, shaking her head.

"No! It's exactly one year since you came here!" She smiled. He paused, looking towards the ceiling, counting under his breath.

"Hmm. Never realised that." He admitted, rubbing his chin in thought. "Thank you for remembering."

"Y'know, you'd be triple-y rare if people saw you…" She said innocently, folding her arms and looking him up and down.

"What do you mean?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck with his spaded tail.

"Well, for a start, you're a Poke-mo-! Um, I mean, you're Yin-yang." She corrected quickly, inkling her head slightly in apology. He despised the word 'Poke-morph', so they decided to call him a Yin-Yang, a balance of forms.

He nodded, signalling both her forgiveness and her permission to continue.

"Second, you're not really symmetrical." She nodded at his arms.

"Since when is there a standard for things that shouldn't even exist? Not all Yin-Yangs are symmetrical. What about Sneasel Ying-Yangs?"

"Good point." She said, tilting her head slightly to the right. "And third, you're particular Yin-Yang shouldn't be alive." He shrugged, this move looking particularly odd with his mis-shapen arms.

"That wasn't my fault. I-!" He hesitated, almost revealing too much. Karen picked up on this, and said;

"I know I've asked this before, but… where _did_ you come from? How did you get to be a…" She nodded at him. "You know."

"I've said before, I'm _not_ telling you." He said simply, frowning at her in the manner a father scolds a child.

"Hey, don't go all high-and-mighty on me!" She warned, holding a finger up as a warning. "But, why won't you tell me?"

"Please, just trust me on this…" He said, his voice tone dropping. "If I say for you not to ask, I mean it. I'm not being mean; I just don't want you to know, ok?"

Karen folded her arms and frowned gently, tilting her head forward and to the side, not looking at him. After a few seconds silence, she felt her chin being lifted, the edge of his wing resting against her forearm. She had little choice but to look him in his gently smiling, grey skinned face. She made a quiet noise of amusement in her throat, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"Okay…" She said quietly. She made the same noise again as he dropped his hand. "Y'know, you're different from all the Yin-Yangs I hear about on the news and in the paper." He snorted, a broader smile coming onto his face.

"You mean those 'Oh, look at me! I've had a terrible upbringing and now I want to tell the whole world about it' ones? Please!" He said, rolling his eyes. "They're so pathetic. There's almost always one that's going on an angry rampage, just because they feel that 'they won't fit in' and that 'the world would never accept them'." He added, using his fingers to fill in the quotes.

"Don't you feel that?"

"Why should I? Hey, I'm unique!" he grinned, exposing more glass-sharp teeth. "I'm superior- no offence- to humans in some ways, so why should I even _want_ to fit in?"

Karen looked upwards, tilting her head to one side as she stuck her bottom lip out slightly. "Hmm. Good point." His eyes suddenly flicked to the open barn door and back to Karen's face.

"You're wanted." He said, nodding to the outside. Karen groaned audibly, rolling her eyes while she grit her teeth.

"(Daren…)" She growled, getting to her feet. "(I love him, but he's bloody annoying…)" She looked back to him as he stood up, finishing off the last morsels of pie. "Sorry to eat and run, but, y'know." He shook his head, brushing straw off his shorts.

"No, no. You go. Run, be free and what-not." He said, waving his hand as if shooing her away. She giggled, closing the lid of the basket and turning around. "Go… (fornicate or something.)" He added, hiding his face with the pretext of wiping his mouth. She snapped round, a shocked smile on her face as he struggled not to laugh.

"Oi!" She scolded, raising her clenched fist in mock warning, shaking her head slightly. "I may be human, but I can still give you a black eye!"

"Okay, okay." He laughed, raising his hands as if to hold her back. "Just don't come in here if you try it."He collected his book, wrapping his tail round it, turned around and jumped back up to the rafter. He turned round to look at her. "Taillows make enough noise as it is without the sound of-!"

"For your information, I've only just got together with him, so shut your yap(!)" She laughed, a small blush creeping across her cheeks in embarrassment. She turned and jogged out of the barn as he found his page, settled down against an upright pole and continued reading his book;

_Dinotoipa.

* * *

_

Anyone realised what he is? If you do, please review and tell me how hard it was!


End file.
